


Wanting What You Can't Have

by princessstilinski147



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alistair bullies Cas, Angst with a Happy Ending, BROTP: Meg & Castiel, Cas has a crush on Dean, Dean also has a crush on Cas, Dean is sort of a douche at first, F/F, F/M, Feelios, Gabriel is an amaze older brother, He needs an award, Humor, Jimmy and Castiel are twins, Joke Dean, M/M, Meg and Castiel are best friends, Meg protects Cas from bullies, Multi, Naomi is a bitchy Aunt, Older bro Gabe, Punk Meg, Super religious Naomi, They're like really close, it's adorable, nerd cas, some sadness probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstilinski147/pseuds/princessstilinski147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years now Castiel has had a crush on the jock Dean Winchester. All he wanted was to be able to be friends with him again- to talk to him again, though that had ceased a long time ago. </p>
<p>He's beginning to lose faith that Dean was a good person, especially after a couple of rather scarring events. </p>
<p>He just wants to be able to get over his silly crush and get on with his life, but it's becoming harder and harder to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Over Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY BESTIEEE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+BESTIEEE).



> AHAHAHA!! WELCOME!! My first destiel fic. c; 
> 
> (omg I have so many fics that need updating, I should stop writing more- but alas- I won't. :DDDDD) 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

Life was pretty simple for Castiel; he listened to his aunt Naomi and never disobeyed any ‘orders’ she threw at him. She was pretty strict with him, and, well, basically everyone. Gabriel usually tended to call her a control freak, to which Cas would scold him for talking about their aunt in such a way. 

Sure, she was controlling, but she was only looking out for them. She was, after all, the one who was putting a house over their heads and food on the table. 

Despite the constant scolding, Gabriel still felt the need to rebel constantly. Whether it be something as small as a snarky comment towards their aunt, or him blatantly ignoring their curfew of 10 pm, he would always find ways to piss Naomi off. It was just what he did. It was good ol’ Gabriel. Castiel, on the other hand, was nothing like his older brother. He constantly behaved, did everything he was told, hardly (if ever) went out, and was simply a ‘good little soldier’. That was up until he met Meg Masters on one hot summer day. 

The girl was everything he wasn’t; courageous, outspoken, and a total badass. He idolized her, though he didn’t have the courage to talk to her. He didn’t know why, but he wasn’t very good at… talking to people. Not only that, but most people found Cas to be rather odd. As if he had a loose screw. 

Meg was the one to speak to him first. He had gone to the library with Gabriel on that scolding hot summer day- well, more like forced Gabriel to drive him there. Gabe could never find it in his heart to say no to his adorable little brother. Cas had been minding his own business, expecting the mythology second when she had approached him. 

“What kind of mythology are you into?” She had asked, her head tilted to the side curiously. Meg was… interesting. The girl had decked herself out in all black; black, ripped jeans, a t-shirt with an upside-down cross on it, splattered in what seemed to be blood, heeled and spiked boots, and large wiccan earrings. 

Cas had instantly become increasingly anxious, having the impression that the punk girl would probably beat his ass in a second. “Um-” he swallowed thickly, glancing back to the shelves. “Greek mythology.” He forced out. 

She had looked a bit surprised. Probably since his voice was far too deep for his nerdy exterior. It was almost amusing how unfitting his voice was for him. “Cool.” She smiled, something friendly; nothing like what Cas had been expecting out of her. “I usually tend to read Buddhist mythology, but Greek mythology is pretty cool too.” 

He had nodded slowly, looking to her with big blue eyes, though his glasses shielded them mostly. He glanced away awkwardly, not knowing how to further the conversation properly. 

Meg hummed softly, taking a few seconds. “Not much of a talker, huh?” He nodded softly, and she continued. “That’s okay, I have a pretty big mouth so I can talk for the both of us.” She concluded with a smile, moving to wrap her arm around his shoulders. 

Cas tensed almost instantly, but she didn’t move away. He was so used to being pushed around and bullied in school, that he almost expected her to treat him the same. But she didn’t; she was nice. Almost gentle with him. He appreciated it very much. “... Thank you.” He said softly. 

“No need to thank me.” She shook her head. “I’m Meg Masters.” She said confidently. 

“Castiel Novak.” He answered back, a small smile gracing his lips. It only made her smile grow larger, as if making him smile was some sort of accomplishment. It should be considered one, seeing he didn’t smile very often. 

Meg nodded her head. “Castiel. I like it. Kinda angelic sounding.” The girl shook him a bit, in a playful way. “So, Castiel, wanna come hang out at the mall with me? I mean, books are great and all, but I think I need some new studded boots.” She raised an eyebrow. 

Cas pondered it for a moment, looking rather conflicted. It wasn’t everyday that someone sparked up a random conversation with him and then offered to take him places. It was odd, new, something foreign.

Something he didn’t want to say no to.

He stared at her, slowly nodding his head. “Yes.” He answered. “... Though, I’ll have to tell my brother Gabriel where I’m going.” He stated, glancing around before locating his brother. Cas grabbed Meg’s wrist, leading her over to where his brother was sitting, playing around with his phone. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow expectantly at the two, looking a bit shocked. This was new. “I never took you to be into punk chicks, bro.” He commented almost instantly. 

In return, Cas frowned at his older brother. “I’m not. You know I’m not.” He pointed out casually. Meg didn’t look at all offended. “She’s my… Friend. And she’s offering to take me to the mall with her. So I’m going to go.” He stated. 

This had Gabriel’s full and utter attention, the older male resting his cheek in his palm as he stared at Cas. “Did she threaten you?” He asked. Don’t get him wrong, he was happy his little bro was finally at least trying to make friends, but it wasn’t something he expected. 

“No.” Cas deadpanned, frowning at Gabriel. Meg looked offended at this, gasping and put a hand over her heart. 

“I’m hurt, really.” She said, moving to wrap her arms around Cas’ neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He certainly didn’t look like he was enjoying it very much, but that didn’t stop her. “Why on earth would I threaten sweet, adorable, little Castiel?” She asked, frowning. “I don’t need to threaten people to hang out with me.” The girl paused, humming. 

“... Do you need to threaten people to hang out with you, big boy?” She asked as she detached herself from Cas, looking to Gabriel with a smirk. He chuckled softly, waving a hand at her and looked back to his phone. 

Gabriel smirked at his phone. “No, I don’t.” He paused softly. “Just make sure you’re home by ten, little bro. You know how aunty gets.” He said warningly, despite his tone being playful. 

After that first encounter, Meg and Castiel had remained friends for a year, ongoing. Now, the both of them were in their Junior year of high school. Cas depended on her the majority of the time, especially for her rather effective protection against bullies. 

Any time someone ever bother him, she always stepped in. Even though she would always get detention for going a little too far with beating the kids up. 

Of course, Castiel would always stay after school with her until she was dismissed. 

It was the least he could do, since she was so nice to him. She was like the best friend he had never had throughout the years- someone to depend on. 

\---

“Meg,” Castiel hissed, standing in front of her, attempting to shield himself. “Dean Winchester knows I exist.” He stated, his big blue eyes wide, his cheeks flushed with clear embarrassment. 

Meg’s face lit up as she smiled and clapped her hands. “Oh, goodie!” She patted him lightly on the cheek. 

“Now, please, Cassy, let me get to my locker.” She said, tilting her head expectantly. 

Cas frowned, glaring softly at her. He could never /really/ get mad with her. Just a bit agitated. “You don’t understand.” He stated.

Meg sighed heavily, putting her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. “What, Cassy?” She asked. “What don’t I understand, my honey bee?” 

Cas smiled softly at the nicknames. He was always fond of all the nicknames she had given him. Especially the one ‘Clarence’; he had no clue why she always called him that, but he liked it. 

“Alistair was making fun of me, per usual, in gym- saying how I never participated. Then he, of course, added some homophobic slurs and such… But Dean laughed, Meg.” He frowned, looking truly hurt. “He actually laughed. I-I thought Dean was nice.” 

Meg frowned softly, moving to hug him, her arms wrapping around his neck. In return, her wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Castiel supposed this was the reason everyone always got the impression that they were dating; they were always hugging, and it wasn’t uncommon for Meg to kiss his cheek before they would depart. 

Although, they weren’t dating, that simply wasn’t the case. They were just really, /really/ close friends. 

Inseparable, in fact. They did everything together. 

He supposed there affection and constant nicknames was also why his Aunt also thought they were dating- or just having sex. Or both. 

Of course, he always brushed it off, explaining to his Aunt that they were just friends. 

Yes, Meg was quite attractive and very beautiful, but sadly for Meg, Castiel was gay. 

Not only was he gay, but he has had a major crush on Dean since at least 4th grade. 

Meg scoffed. “I told you, Cassy, all those popular jocks are just a bunch of douchebags.” She said, pulling back from the hug, cupping his cheek. “I honestly don’t understand why you like him so much.” 

Castiel looked away, his eyes focused on the ground. “... I just… Do. When we were younger-” He sighed, pausing, moving out of in front of her locker. She slowly moved forwards, opening it but didn’t bother to do anything else, waiting for him to continue. “He was nice. We used to sit next to one another. We had the same classes from 4th grade to at least 6th. He used to talk to me and was really sweet, and I guess I never lost the crush.” 

Meg nodded her head softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Clarence, if he’s going to laugh at someone making fun of you…” She shook her head. “Not worth it, honey bee.” 

“I know…” Cas mumbled, looking away. 

After a moment of nothing be said, he looked back to her. “Do you want to skip?” He asked curiously. 

Meg blinked softly, looking surprised. It was always her who always suggested they skip. Usually Cas would turn her down, say she needed to do good in school so they could get into the same college. 

“Sure, unicorn.” She smiled softly, shutting her locker. She offered her hand to him. 

Cas smiled a bit as he took her hand and lead her out of the school happily. 

\---

Dean watched as Meg and Castiel spoke to one another, leaning up against a couple of lockers. He wasn’t even listening to the group of girls gossiping to one another around him. 

He only nodded occasionally to give the effect that he was listening to them, when he really wasn’t. He wasn’t interested in their stupid gossip that would usually turn into talking about which boy was the hottest.

Usually they came to some sort of agreement that it was him. 

He sighed, frowning as Meg wrapped her arms around Castiel’s neck and brought him closer. They were still talking to one another, but he couldn’t hear them over the loud chatter of the hallway. 

It was annoying- not being able to know what they were saying. 

He wanted to know. He /needed/ to know. 

For weeks he had been seeing Cas again- it had been years since he had actually talked to the shy kid, but he wanted to started talking again. He remembered how shy the other had been at first, and how after a while he had opened up. 

Dean remembered how interesting of a kid Castiel had been; how odd his perspective on the world had been. 

Back then, Cas had been innocent. Like, really innocent. The poor kid had still thought unicorns were real in 6th grade, and Dean had found it adorable. 

He watched as finally Meg pulled away. He couldn’t see Castiel’s face, but he could see hers. A look of concern was edged onto her face, as if they were talking about something serious. 

He wanted to scoff- he wanted to march over there and butt into the conversation. 

Dean knew about the rumors floating around school. All of the rumors about how Castiel and Meg were dating- or fucking at the least. Really, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise. 

They were always, constantly, touching. And they were always around one another. 

If they weren’t holding hands, they were hugging. It was like they were attached to one another, and it made him want Cas even more. 

He knew it was stupid- wanting something he couldn’t have, but he was going to get Cas. 

Dean blinked, surprised when he saw Cas take her hand in his, and lead her out of the school. 

He felt jealously boil in his stomach, but stopped himself from showing it. 

The rumors about Meg and Cas weren’t the only ones; there were other ones. Rumors that Castiel was gay, and that him and Meg were only really close friends. 

He hoped it was true- because, if so, Cas was all his.


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's tired of it- being constantly picked on by people who hardly even know him. 
> 
> Cas knows that without Meg there, there's no way in hell Alistair will leave him alone, so he does what he thinks is best- he deals with it himself. 
> 
> The consequences, though... Perhaps not worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two! c: 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Hey, nerd boy!” Alistair called, following after Castiel down the hallway, a smirk plastered on his face. 

Cas frowned, slowly coming to a stop and turned around. All he could think was, ‘You couldn’t have chosen a better insult?’. Not only that, but, ‘Why today, of all days, had Meg decided to be late to school?’. 

Of course, he knew he couldn’t blame her. It wasn’t her fault that her car had broken down on her way to school. 

He supposed it was about time he started handling matters on his own, anyways. Alistair wasn’t too much taller than him- maybe just an inch. He wasn’t very muscular either, despite being on the football teen. 

Now that he really thought about it, nothing about Alistair was really considered intimidating- appearance wise. Perhaps it was how he carried himself, or the words he spoke, that Castiel felt intimidated by. 

He stayed silent as the other male approached him, clenching his jaw. He really didn’t know how to handle these situations. 

Alistair tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms across his chest. “Where’s that girlfriend of yours? Or did she break up with your fag-ass?” He sneered. 

Cas made a confused look, frowning. ‘Fag-ass’- again, what kind of insult was that? 

“I am not a cigarette, or ass.” He stated boldly, glaring a bit at the other male. 

Alistair paused, not used to this sort of defiance. He laughed, looking around him at other students who had stopped to watch the little show. 

“Someone’s confident today,” He commented, moving closer, dangerously close to Cas. “though, is that really so wise?” 

Cas paused, briefly scanning his eyes over the other. He knew that if he had to, he could take Alistair on in a fight- and maybe even win. Or at least defend himself properly. 

“Yes.” He stated, meeting Alistair's eyes and glared. 

Alistair scoffed, a look of shock painted on his face. He couldn’t believe it. The little nerd was actually standing up for himself- how pathetic. 

It was almost obnoxious how confident the little shit was acting. 

“What,” He questioned, eyes narrowing right back at Cas. “you think you can really just act all confident and I won’t bug you anymore? You think I’m afraid of you, little gay boy?” 

Cas raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side slowly. “... Are you?” He asked, a daring look in his eyes. 

Alistair growled, his eyes going wide with anger. He pulled his arm back, making a fist before plunging it straight into Castiel’s nose, sending him stumbling back.

Cas grunting, moving to wipe blood from his nostril and rushed forwards. Before he knew it, the both of them were on the floor, Cas sending punch after punch into the other male’s face. 

It didn’t take long for a couple of teachers to come over and separate them. By the time they did, Alistair was bleeding profusely, and Castiel was covered in the other males blood, panting. 

\---

Naomi had her arms crossed, foot tapping viciously on the tiled floor. “How could you, Castiel?” She snapped. 

Cas flinched, holding a paper towel to his nose in order to stop the bleeding. He said nothing. 

“You sent that poor boy to the ER- you better hope his family doesn’t sue.” She scoffed, glaring at her nephew fiercely.

For a few moments, nothing was said. She stood there silent, glaring at Castiel as if she was bringing all of heaven’s wrath down onto him. 

He didn’t even look to her, afraid of what her face might look like. The disappointment, the rage on her face. 

“You’re a disappointment, you know that?” She said bitterly. 

Cas flinched at the words, staring down at the floor just so he didn’t have to look at her. He bit his bottom lip, keeping himself from saying anything. He didn’t dare defy her- he didn’t dare saying anything to defend himself. 

There was nothing he could say to change her mind. 

He was a disappointment. 

What had he been thinking? 

He had been stupid, reckless, even. 

He cleared his throat softly, slowly looking up at her. “... I’m sorry.” He muttered weakly, his voice soft. 

Naomi frowned, looking away from him finally. “You’re a disgrace, Castiel. Saying ‘I’m sorry’ isn’t going to fix how utterly stupid you’ve been.” She said harshly before turning, and leaving the room. 

\---

Spending the rest of day in school and getting stared at hadn't been his ideal way of going about the situation, but it was better than the latter. Going home with an angry Naomi was far worse than being stared at by students who hardly knew him. If anything, it was heaven compared to the latter. 

So, perhaps, the situation wasn’t so bad. 

Cas sighed softly, leaning back and tuned out of the current lecture he was in- history. Usually, he enjoyed this subject, but today he simply wasn’t in the mood. 

He briefly closed his eyes, moving his hands to rub them. He was tired, exhausted even; in the need of a nap. When he opened his eyes, he blinked a couple times. 

From a couple seats away, Dean Winchester was staring at him. The male was looking at him with interest, as if he wanted to say something. 

Cas tilted his head to the side, giving him a questioning look. 

He stood up to someone once today, he could certainly do it again. Although, that didn’t mean he was looking for another fight. 

He’d rather avoid that, thank you very much. 

When Dean motioned to the door he was even more confused. 

A couple seconds later, Dean raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom before leaving. 

Cas gaped, looking between the teacher and the door. He waited a couple of seconds before raising his hand as well. “May I use the restroom?” He asked politely. 

His teacher paused before giving a short nod, and he got up, rushing to the door. 

Once in the hallway he took a glance around, easily locating Dean. The male slowly approached, feeling quite uneasy for two reasons:

One- it wasn’t uncommon to see Dean hanging around Alistair, so perhaps they were friends. Maybe he wanted revenge. And Dean wasn’t someone he could see himself winning against in a fight. 

Two- He was just starting to get over his crush on the other, he didn’t need anything to spark it up again. 

Dean smiled, though, when he started walking closer, and he felt his heart start to beat faster.

He swallowed thickly, his brows knitting together with confusion. “You wanted to see me?” He questioned. 

Dean nodded his head softly. “Yeah, uh, I wanted to talk to you, man.” He said, leaning casually back against the wall, right next to the water fountain. 

Cas nodded in return, not saying anything and gave Dean and expectant look. 

“I saw what happened today with Alistair.” He stated, and Cas felt his stomach drop. 

Perhaps he was going to get his ass kicked today.

“And…” Dean continued, pausing briefly to scratch the back of his head. “It was pretty badass. I didn’t know you had something like that in you.” 

Cas hummed a bit, debating what he should say. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” He pointed out, tilting his head. 

When Dean didn’t say anything more, he spoke again. “Was that all?” He asked, beginning to back away, planning to simply return to class

Dean blinked, shaking his head. “No, uh- do you wanna hang out?” He asked, something akin to desperation on his face. 

Cas paused, getting an uneasy feeling. Meg had said it would be better to get over Dean, she probably would be completely against him going and hanging out with the guy. Then again, Meg didn’t control every aspect of his life. 

“Why would you want to do that?” He asked, instead of answering. 

“Cause you seem pretty cool.” The jock answered, grinning at Cas. 

Cas awkwardly looked away, shrugging his shoulders. “... I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” He mumbled. 

Dean’s face lit up and he nodded. “Saturday- 7 pm there’s a party going on.” He said, pulling out a scrap of paper from his pocket and grabbed Cas’ hand. “Text me your adress and I’ll pick you up.” He stated before shoving the paper into the others hand, and walked back to class. 

Cas stood there, staring down at his hand with disbelief. 

Dean Winchester had just given him his phone number, and invited him to hang out, and was picking him up to go to a party. 

It was like a dream come true- something he would have never expected to happen in his life. 

\---

Cas silently opened the door to his house, looking around cautiously. Naomi was nowhere in sight- that was good. 

He sighed in relief, entering the seemingly empty house completely and headed towards the stairs. Before he could make it up the first couple of stairs, though, Naomi stopped him. 

“Castiel.” She called out, stepping out of the kitchen, her hands on her hips. 

He flinched, stopping and turned around. Hesitantly, he started walking back down the stairs. “... Yes, Ma’am?” He asked cautiously. 

“If you even pull shit like you did today in school again, you’ll be going to live with your uncle Zachariah.” She threatened. Cas gulped, his hands starting to shake slightly. 

He bit his lip, nodding his head softly. Even Naomi was better that /him/. Anything was better than him. 

Naomi stayed silent for a minute, frowning. “You’re grounded.” She concluded. “Go to your room.” She said harshly, pointing up the stairs. 

Cas nodded and quickly scurried up the stairs. He sighed heavily in relief once inside his room, the door closing behind him. 

He leaned his head back against his door, sighing heavily. 

He really needed a break- from everything. A break from life.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly enough, Castiel finds himself actually enjoying himself at the party. Not only that, but after a few drinks, he doesn't feel so... wound up. For once in his life, he feels free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry for not updating in a while, I started school recently and I nap a lot soo, I simply haven't had time. But here is chapter three! Hope you enjoy it!! c:

Saturday rolled around at a leisurely pace that was much too slow for Castiel’s taste. Normally, he could bare to wait for the weekend, especially since normally he didn’t do anything. 

Now, though, he simply couldn’t wait. 

What could he say? He was actually excited to hang out with Dean. 

And despite how Meg had started she didn’t think he should even try with Dean anymore, he told her. He told her everything, after all. She had given him a bit of a disappointed look, but hadn’t said anything other than, “Be careful, my unicorn”.

It was comforting to know that no matter what, he would always have Meg. 

She would always be there for him no matter what. 

He smiled to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and the paper Dean had given him. It was Saturday morning around ten am. Normal teenagers slept in on the weekends, but he didn’t. He got up at six am every day no matter what. 

Okay, normally he was already awake before six, but he was out of bed by six. He always had found it difficult to sleep, he didn’t know why…

Well, he could think of a couple different reasons why, but he’d rather not get into that topic. 

After entering the number into his phone, he typed out a simple message. 

Castiel: Hello, Dean. It’s Castiel. 

It took a couple of minutes, be he did get a response. 

Dean: hey. :) a little early aint it bud? 

Cas gave a small smile and hummed a bit, a warm feeling spreading throughout his chest. He didn’t know why, but he was just so happy. Perhaps it was the fact that, finally, after all these years, he was finally texting his crush. 

Castiel: It’s not that early. 

Dean: it is too

Dean: its only like 10:13 man 

Dean: in the mornin

Castiel: Did I wake you? 

Dean: nah

Dean: anyways, imma pick you up about 6:40 

Dean: whats your address 

Castiel: About that, would it be okay if we met at the library instead? 

Dean: what? afraid ill murder your family members at night if you give me your address 

Castiel: Uh… 

Dean: jk, dude, dont worry

Castiel: Right. 

Castiel: I’m grounded, so I’ll have to sneak out. Besides, my aunt doesn’t like it when I go out anyways. She’d never allow it. I’m going to have Gabriel cover me. 

Dean: alright, ill meet you at the library then :) 

Dean: see you there 

Castiel sighed heavily, staring at the messages before shoving the phone back into his pocket. 

Hesitantly, he went to his door and opened it, peering out into the hallway. No one insight; Naomi was probably out running errands. She always went shopping on weekends. 

He opened the door all the way and rushed down to his brothers room, not bothering to knock as he let himself in. He cringed at the sight of his brother half naked and sleeping on the bed, a dead cigarette butt in his right hand. 

Carefully, Cas removed the cigarette butt and put it in the ashtray on Gabriel’s nightstand. 

“Naomi’s going to kill you for smoking in the house, brother.” He mumbled, poking Gabriel’s face. 

Gabriel groaned, slowly opening his eyes. “Huh?” He raised an eyebrow, coughing a bit. “Nah, she won’t find out.” 

Cas rolled his eyes, but decided not to further argue with his brother. 

“I need you to cover for me.” He stated bluntly. 

Gabriel shot up in his bed, a smirk spreading onto his lips. “Oh? Sneaking out are we?” He asked. 

Cas hesitated, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “... I’m going to a party tonight.” He stated. 

Gabriel nodded his head, as if he understood. Which, really, he didn’t. Especially since Castiel hadn’t told him any details. 

“Alright, little bro.” He concluded easily, laying back down and put his arms behind his head. “I’ll make sure to distract her so she won’t worry about you. Maybe I’ll ‘accidentally’ almost burn the garage down again.” He said thoughtfully. 

Cas scoffed, shaking his head lightly. “Just don’t burn down the house, please.” He said before turning to leave. 

“Castiel,” Gabriel said, causing him to turn, and look back. “Be careful, little bro. And have fun.” He smiled. 

Castiel smiled back at him before leaving the room, going back to his own. 

He spent the rest of his morning, and afternoon for that matter, cleaning up his room and figuring out what he wanted to wear. 

He ended up settling for simple pair of jeans and a sweater. 

By then, it was already about 6. Not wanting to wait any longer, he decided to head down to the library to wait. 

Cas spent the rest of the time looking around at books, only really reading a couple pages before moving onto the next. He was too excited to concentrate on anything. It was his first party, and his first time hanging out with Dean. 

\---

It didn’t take too long for Dean to show up, although he was ten minutes early. 

What could he say? He was actually pretty excited for this party. Or rather, excited to get to know more about Cas, perhaps even have a chance with him. 

After waiting outside until it was actually time for him to be there, he headed inside the library. Per usual, he was wearing his leather jacket, flannel, t-shirt, and jeans. 

“Hey.” He said when he spotted Cas, sitting at one of the tables looking at his phone. 

Castiel blinked a bit, sitting up and looked to Dean. “Oh, hello, Dean.” He greeted, rising from his seat and put his phone away. 

Dean smiled, something friendly and all too charming that had Cas swooning even more. “All ready to go?” He questioned the blue-eyed teenager. 

Cas nodded his head, and Dean lead them outside. 

The ride there, they exchanged casual conversation. Although, most of it was Dean talking about how he had no doubts his little brother Sammy would get into a good college. He kept going on and on about how brilliant the kid was. 

Cas found it sweet, endearing. 

“You’ll have to introduce me to him sometime.” Cas commented as they pulled up in front of a large, white house. It was in a pretty rich neighborhood and looked almost as big as a mansion. 

Dean looked surprised, as if he hadn’t expected Cas to actually want to meet him. He nodded his head, flushing a bit. “Uh, yeah, yeah. Of course.” He smiled as he hopped out. 

Inside, it was nothing like Castiel had expected. 

When he thought of the word ‘party’, loud obnoxious music and lots of dancing came to mind. If anything, it was the opposite. Inside, there were small groups of people talking with a track from The Smiths played in the background. 

It was nice. 

“Hey, Benny.” Dean greeted a large looking guy, the smile on his face only growing. They hugged briefly, patting each other the back, before pulling away from one another. The only words Cas knew how to describe it as was a ‘bro hug’. 

“It’s been so long, brother. What’ve ya been up to?” Benny asked, a lazy smile on his face. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Ah, you know. Takin’ care of the little brother, the usual.” He answered, pausing a second. 

Next thing Cas knew, Dean’s arm was wrapped around his shoulders and he was being tugged forwards. “This is my buddy Cas.” He introduced. 

Cas’ eyes were wide as he looked to Benny, surprised more than anything else. He had forgotten that at parties, people usually tended to talk. 

Benny smiled, looking pretty friendly. “Well, hey there, Cas.” He greeted, taking Castiel’s hand and shook it firmly. It nearly made Castiel lose his balance. 

“Ah, h-hello.” Castiel greeted, staring up at Benny firmly, trying to shake the other male’s hand just as firmly. 

Benny raised an eyebrow. “Damn, for a little guy you got a pretty deep voice.” He commented, taking his hand away and instead playfully punched Cas in the shoulder. “Ladies must love that.” 

Cas nodded his head slowly. “Meg says my voice is like an orgasm to women.” He stated. 

Dean and Benny both blinked wildly, looking shocked. It was as if they would never have thought Castiel would say something so… Bluntly. 

Dean chuckled. “Whoa, there buddy.” He said, glancing awkwardly to Benny. “I’m gonna show him around before he decides to sweet talk any of the ladies here.” He said before tugging Castiel off towards the kitchen. 

Cas looked around curiously in the kitchen, his eyes wandering around the people. Most were either drinking or smoking cigarettes. 

Dean finally took his arm from Cas’ shoulder and made himself a drink. “Want anything?” He asked, glancing to Cas. 

Cas shook his head. “No thank you.” He said politely, looking around at all the people. What really caught his eye was a blonde and a red headed girl in the corner of the room, making out. 

No one really seemed to be bothered by the present; hell, no one even noticed them. 

He looked away when Dean walked back over to him. 

“So,” the taller male began, taking a sip of his drink. “This is your first party, right?” He questioned. 

Cas nodded his head softly. “Yes.” He answered. 

Dean hummed, pausing to take a much larger swig of his drink. “I don’t usually come to parties.” He admitted. 

The blue-eyed male gave him an odd look. He had always thought Dean was so popular that he couldn’t miss parties. 

“Uh, I mean, large ones.” He corrected. “Parties like this one is mostly made up of people we all trust. People I know. Like Benny, he’s been one of my closest friend for a long while now.” 

Cas nodded his head in understanding. “The only party I’ve technically been too is when my brother Gabriel threw a party while my aunt was out of town. Even then, I didn’t really attend the party. I just stayed in my room.” He stated. 

Dean nodded his head, smiling. “Not really the partying type, huh?” 

He shook his head. “Not really. I prefer quiet things.” He stared. “But this party is nice.” He said, looking to Dean with a small smile. 

Dean blinked a bit, blushing slightly. Damn, that smile was cute.

He cleared his throat. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He stated. 

Dean’s attention was directed off of Cas when the blonde from the corner approached him. It seemed as if she was finally done making out. 

She smiled to Dean, raising a brow. “Mind if I talk to ya for a bit?” She asked, tilting her head. “In private?” 

Dean glanced to Cas. “Excuse me for a bit, bud.” He said, patting the other male's shoulder and followed the girl out of the kitchen. 

Cas could only nod his head and agree, leaning back against the wall with a sigh. He really hoped Dean didn’t ditch him. He wasn’t really an exciting person, so he could see why that would happen. 

He blinked a bit when the red headed girl approached him, a grin on her face. 

“Hiya.” She greeted. 

“Hello.” He said in return. 

The girl paused briefly to tie her hair back before leaning up against the wall with him. “I’m Charlie.” 

“Castiel.” He said politely, glancing down at her. 

Charlie whistled, chuckling lightly. “Castiel.” She repeated. “That’s one crazy name.” 

Cas smiled. “You can call me Cas.” He stated. “My entire family is named after angels, so it gets complicated pronouncing names without nicknames.” He explained bluntly. 

She nodded her head. “It’s a cute name, though.” She commented. “Unique.” 

He tilted his head a bit. “... Thank you?” He questioned, not sure what to say. 

Charlie giggled a bit, pushing herself off the wall to make herself a drink. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m not hitting on you. I’m pretty gay.” She stated. 

When she was done making her drink, she walked back over to him. This time, she stopped right in front of him, only inches away. 

“Although, you are too, right?” She asked, smirking. 

Cas blinked, his eyes going wide and his cheeks turning pink. “I- I’m sorry, what?” He asked. 

Charlie patted his cheek, taking a sip of her drink. “Aw, don’t worry. I won’t tell. It’s just my gaydar went off the moment I saw you, buddy.” 

He cleared his throat a bit. “... Okay. I suppose you’re not wrong.” 

She nodded. “Knew it.” She pushed her cup in front of his face, raising a brow. “Drink up.” 

Cas paused. “I don’t drink.” He said. 

Charlie chuckled. “Come on, at least try it. Alcohol isn’t as bad as everyone makes it out to be.” 

Castiel hesitated before taking the cup and took a sip. Although, a sip turned into him chugging the rest of the cup. 

The girl looked surprised, letting out a laugh. “Whoa there, buddy.” She paused. “How do ya feel?”

The male cleared his throat. “Really good.” He said, letting out a sigh. Finally, he wasn’t worry- wasn’t thinking about Naomi and what would happen if she caught him. Now, he was only thinking about what was happening right then and there. 

And hell, it felt good. 

After about his fifth drink, Dean and Jo walked back into the room. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Whoa, Charlie, you got him to drink?” He asked, looking surprised. 

The girl grinned, shrugging. “He just needed a little encouraging.” She stated, walking up to Dean and leaned close. “Don’t break his heart, heartbreaker.” She whispered in his ear before giggling and walking off with Jo. 

Dean rolled his eyes, going up to where Castiel was chugging another drink. 

“Bud,” he began, clapping a hand onto Cas’ shoulder. “Lets slow down a bit, eh?” he questioned. 

Castiel shook his head. “No, no, I’m good.” He said, moving to pour himself another, swaying slightly. Dean stopped him before he could, grabbing Castiel and lead him away from the counter. 

Dean chuckled. “I’m proud of you for loosening up, buddy, but no more. I don’t need you so drunk that you can’t walk.” He stated. 

Slowly, Cas nodded his head and let it go. Perhaps he had enough to drink. “Where are we going, Dean?” He asked. 

Dean smiled. “The couch.” He stated. “I got some people you’ve gotta meet.” 

After Dean set him down on the couch, he introduced the male to a guy named Balthazar and a cocky girl named Bela. 

It didn’t take long for it to become at least 12 at night, especially after all of the drunken conversations that went on. 

Most of the things the group had talked about was complaining about school and parents, and Cas really enjoyed himself. 

He almost hadn’t wanted to leave when Dean had said it was getting late. 

But he was tired, and drunk, and maybe a little tired of talking to people. After all, he normally didn’t talk to too many people. Especially not this many. 

“Dude, I think you’re too drunk to sneak into your house efficiently.” Dean commented on the ride home.

Cas leaned back in his seat, rubbing his eyes. “... Mm, maybe.” He mumbled back, half asleep. 

Dean chuckled lightly. “You’re staying at my place for the night.” He decided, and that was it. Castiel didn’t bother to comment further, since he ended up passing out right then and there. 

\--- 

Cas groaned, moving to cover his face with the blanket that was beating down onto his face. He didn’t know why, but his head was pounding. God, why did the world hate him? 

He sighed heavily, slowly opening his eyes under the covers. 

It took a few moments for him to think before he remembered what had happened. 

The party, him getting drunk… Then his memory blurred a bit. 

Silently, he threw the covers off his face, only to realize he wasn’t in his own home. Rather, he was in someone else’s bed. 

He felt his heart pound in his chest. 

His first thought; Naomi. 

She was going to kill him; rip his head off and feed him to a shark. 

Or worse; she’d send him to live with… Him. 

He cringed, quickly turning his head when he heard something move on the floor. 

Cas blinked a bit, finding Dean curled up on the floor, a blanket half thrown off of him. 

He sighed heavily, laying back down and rubbed his eyes. 

He was already in trouble, might as well get a few more hours before Naomi kicked his ass into the next life.


End file.
